elementalgeladefandomcom-20200213-history
Yakusoku
Yakusoku (約束?, Promise) is the ending theme song of the anime Elemental Gelade. The song was written, composed and performed by Michihiro Kuroda and arranged by Kazuyoshi Baba. Lyrics Japanese オレンジ色に染まる 空に一番星 何も言わず指差して 君は歩いてくから 君が教えてくれた 歌を口ずさみ 並ぶ影を少しずつ 僕は君に近付ける 言葉より確かな想いが 僕に問いかける 「このまま ずっといたいよ」と そばにいるだけで 君といるだけで きっと昨日より 僕はすごく 君のことを 好きになっているんだよ 生まれたばかりの 青い風に乗せ いつの日にか この想いが かけがえのない君に届くように 羽を休める鳥と 君と雨宿り 優しすぎる時間の中 僕は降れ降れと願う 道端に咲く花もきっと 明日を夢見て 誰かの為に咲きたいんだ 悲しみに濡れて 君が泣いてたら そっと心に傘をさしてあげる 僕がすべて受け止めるから 雨上がる空の 虹の向こうへと 離さぬように手をつないで 笑顔が似合う君と 行けるように 「守るべきモノがある」 その響き その意味が 僕を強くさせる 君が見てる夢の場所へ 僕は僕の為 君に約束をするよ 君が恋しくて 胸が苦しくて きっと昨日より強くなって 君のことを 好きになっているんだよ 生まれたばかりの 青い風に乗せ いつの日にか この想いが かけがえのない君に届くように 届くように… Rōmaji ORENJI-iro ni somaru sora ni ichibanboshi Nani mo iwazu yubisashite kimi ha aruiteku kara Kimi ga oshiete kureta uta wo kuchizusami Narabu kage wo sukoshi zutsu boku ha kimi ni chikadukeru Kotoba yori tashikana omoi ga boku ni toikakeru "Kono mama zutto itai yo" to Soba ni iru dakede kimi to iru dakede Kitto kinou yori boku ha sugoku Kimi no koto wo suki ni natte irun dayo Umareta bakari no aoi kaze ni nose Itsu no hi ni ka kono omoi ga Kakegae no nai kimi ni todoku youni Hane wo yasumeru tori to kimi to amayadori Yasashi sugiru toki no naka boku ha furefure to negau Michibata ni saku hana mo kitto ashita wo yumemite Dareka no tame ni sakitain da Kanashimi ni nurete kimi ga naitetara Sotto kokoro ni kasa wo sashite ageru Boku ga subete uketomeru kara Ame agaru sora no niji no mukou he to Hanasanu youni te wo tsunai de Egao ga niau kimi to yukeru youni "Mamoru beki mono ga aru" Sono hibiki sono imi ga boku wo tsuyoku saseru Kimi ga miteru yume no basho he Boku ha boku no tame kimi ni yakusoku wo suru yo Kimi ga koishikute mune ga kurushikute Kitto kinou yori tsuyoku natte Kimi no koto wo suki ni natte irun dayo Umareta bakari no aoi kaze ni nose Itsu no hi ni ka kono omoi ga Kakegae no nai kimi ni todoku youni Todoku youni... English Translation The first star appears in the orange-coloured sky. Without speaking, I take your hand; you keep on walking. I hum the song that you taught me, and our lined-up shadows draw nearer to each other. Even more than your words, your feelings tell me "I want to stay like this forever". Just by being here, just by being next to you, I'm sure I will come to love you even more than yesterday. Ride on the blue wind that was newly born. I hope one day, this emotion will reach you. Taking shelter from the rain with you and the bird that was resting its wings. In such a gentle time I outpour my wishes. I'm sure that even the roadside flowers are dreaming of tomorrow. For whose sake were they blooming? I'm soaked in sorrows because of your tears. Softly open up the umbrella of your heart, and I will always keep you from harm. Let's cross the rainbow left after the storm. Hold my hand as if you'll never let go. I'm hoping our smiles will match. "There are things you must protect" The meaning of those words is that I'll be strong. You're looking to the place of your dreams. For my own sake, I'll make you a promise... I'm in love with you and that gives me a bit of heartache. I'm sure that I'll become even stronger than yesterday, that I'll love you even more. Ride on the blue wind that was newly born. I hope one day, this emotion will reach you. I hope it will reach you... Video The characters that appear in this ending theme, in order, are: *Coud Van Giruet *Reverie Metherlence Category:Music